1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control device that causes a print apparatus to print an image, a print control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a user depresses a cancel key of a print apparatus such as a printer, a copier or a facsimile during print process, the print process may be canceled immediately or as quickly as possible. Alternatively, print process may be canceled immediately when a power supply key is depressed during the print process or when a memory card is dismounted from a memory card slot during printing through the memory card.
In order to interrupt printing, various types of print cancel control are available, including “continue print being in process to the right place for interruption before cancel”, “cancel print immediately” and the like. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-102496 describes the technique of, when a user depresses a cancel button during copying of multiple volumes of multiple documents, displaying options such as “cancel print between pages” and “cancel print between volumes” on an operating section and executing a print cancel activity selected by the user. This technique can realize a print cancel activity as a user wants.
However, the print cancel activities that a user is allowed to select on the operation section are fixed irrespective of print conditions such as types of applications (photo print or document print) and types of printed sheets (plain paper or photo paper). Accordingly it may be difficult for a user to select an appropriate activity even when options for the print cancel activity are displayed.